


Cross My Heart (Hope to Die)

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: Prompto never really gave Ignis glances into his mental problems, for fear of being weak.Ignis thinks he's the strongest person he's ever met.





	Cross My Heart (Hope to Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day #7  
> Prompt: A moment when Ignis saw Prompto’s true inner strength come through
> 
> I did it! I wrote for all the days! It's a miracle. Now enjoy this last, sloppy testament to my sanity
> 
> Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

It had been struggle after struggle. Ignis was sure that they’d been at it for at least three days straight now, only grabbing quick cat naps in the car and scarfing down food at stops, no more than 30 minutes long. It wasn’t that they wanted to be up and about for three days with no end in sight, it was just necessity driving their needs. They couldn’t break for long with the Empire hot on their trail and as soon as they were out of the Empire’s sights, abit temporarily, they were too low of funding to stop, forcing them to take on another hunt. Another job.

By the time they crawled to the haven with it’s blue lights shining up the night sky, they barely had the energy or the wherewithal to set up the tent. Ignis himself put to work on making dinner. Something small and simple, even he was too exhausted to cook something overly elaborate. His companions would just have to deal. Gladio was sent to set up the tent and that just left Prompto and Noctis alone around the campfire. Prompto was looking through his photos, every once and awhile nudging Noctis and excitedly showing him a picture. 

Ignis couldn’t help but notice how amazing he looked sitting there, the lights of the haven bringing out the brightness of his eyes, the nearby fire reflecting off his face, giving it this look of glowing. He always seemed to glow, Ignis had noticed. The lights and the fire just seemed to reflect physically what he felt spiritually just being around Prompto on a day to day basis. 

It was a true testament to Prompto’s character that even after three days of nonstop moving fighting and harsh survival that he still managed to never stop smiling. Gladio had exploded more than once since they got to the campground, resulting in a cat fight between the Prince and Gladio. Now Gladio was grumpily putting a tent up and Noctis was brooding, looking like a wet cat by the fire. But Prompto smiled away, intent on cheering Noct up. While he didn’t exactly succeed he still tried, even managing to get Noctis to crack a smile every couple of pictures. Soon enough Noctis was a little less broody, more open to cracking jokes at the pictures shown.

That’s what had drawn Ignis to Prompto in the first place. His ever present optimism in the face of the constant depressing reality they lived in. He was wonderful, never the downer of the group. The much needed optimist. It was infectious, and for a while it was easy to believe that everything would be ok. 

His excitement was a force to be reckoned with, Ignis had discovered. It bleed into everyone and everything around him, forcing people to genuinely smile at this darting ball of sunshine. He’d observed this firsthand on so many occasions, even felt it for himself. On their first date, first kiss, and everything that came after that. 

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered as the fire went out much later on in the night. Gladio and Noctis had already passed out, allowing Ignis to steal a few intimate moments with his boyfriend. 

Prompto hummed into his shirt, his arms wrapped around Ignis. “For what?” 

“For being you,” he whispered into Prompto’s hair. “For cheering up Noct. For attempting to keeps us all in good spirits.” He kissed Prompto’s neck, leaving light marks in his wake. “For being my personal ball of sunshine.” 

“‘S nothing Igs,” Prompto said, moaning as Ignis deepened his assault. 

“It means something to me,” He growled before kissing Prompto again. “Always smiling,” he murmured. “It’s quite amazing.”  

“It’s hard,” Prompto cried quietly. “I just get it in my head that if I can just smile despite everything, no one will leave me.” 

Ignis stopped and pulled up, looking Prompto in the eyes. “What?” 

“I mean come on,” Prompto said, sadness peppering his eyes. “It’s bound to happen eventually right? I’m just some commoner pleb that Noct found, not worth much. But I figure that maybe if I can keep a good face, I can stay right? So fake it till you make it, it is.” 

“Love,” Ignis said slowly. “We’d never leave you.” A kiss. “Your our friend, my lover, you belong here with us.” Another kiss, this time deeper. “I love you. Nothing on Eos can change that.”

Prompto looked at him with tears in the corner of his eyes. “I love you too. It’s just hard sometimes, my anxiety it just, makes me think things that aren’t true. It just makes me the weak link, like always.”  

“You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met,” Ignis rested his forehead on Prompto’s. “Never forget that.” 

They stayed silent for a while until Prompto fell asleep against Ignis’ side. His love, he hid so much. Ignis had a feeling that his confessions tonight we’re just a tip Prompto’s insecurities. Ones he held tight to his chest and hid under smiles and laughs. 

It just made him stronger, in Ignis’ eyes. To be able to carry on everyday, with your own brain working against you. He suffered yes, but he prevailed as well. He loved him for it. He wanted to help him with it. 

“Love you,” Prompto muttered half asleep. Ignis gently picked him up to carry to the tent. 

“I love you too, dearest.” 


End file.
